1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of browsing the Internet or any other network (GSM, GPRS, UMTS) regardless of the protocol used (WAP, I-Mode, etc.) by virtue of a mobile terminal or a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems are known which make it possible to access Internet sites in which the user connects to a server that allows him to establish contact with other servers and to obtain information.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,473 describes a browsing system comprising a web server, a PC type computer terminal including a web browser and a voice recognition device coupling the server with a standard telephony network (of wire type). The voice recognition device is able to interpret a browsing voice command issued by the user from his telephone set linked to the standard telephony network and to control the web server as a function of this interpretation. The web server is able to return graphical data to the computer terminal, as a function of the voice command issued by the user. This browsing system allows a user to browse the Internet by formulating natural-language browsing or downloading orders from his fixed telephone.
By virtue of such systems, the user can download multimedia content to his computer terminal by verbally formulating his request from his fixed telephone set.
A drawback of these systems is that they are based on the parallel use of a computer terminal and a fixed telephone and that they comprise relatively complex means of operation.
Another drawback of these systems is that the voice recognition device does not always carry out correct interpretation of the user's requests. In particular, when the user is in a noisy environment, his voice may be distorted and the content of his request may be impaired thereby.
It follows that the multimedia content that he receives does not correspond to what he requested.
This drawback is particularly detrimental in the case where the user orders the downloading of a film, of a video or sound sequence (radio or television transmission), of an animation, of a program,.etc.
Specifically, the downloading of the files may prove to be relatively lengthy and hence expensive for the user.
Moreover, the downloading of content may form part of a pay service.